A Much Needed Home
by QuirkyKit
Summary: "You need to live on, for us both. Get off this island and go on an adventure with your family. Accomplish the dream you've had for so long!" and with that, she ran from our hiding spot and waved to the pirates nearby. "Hey! Over here idiots!" And then she ran with them following. I quickly ran after them and once around the corner, I saw the thing I didn't ever want to see. BANG!
1. Prologue

**A Much Needed Home, Ch.1**

 **So I know I probably shouldn't post a new story, but I've had this idea for a while now! I would like to say that I won't update all the time, it'll probably usually be really random, and they won't be long. Please no flames! Constructive criticism and comments ONLY! Sorry it's so short, just a prologue right now! Anyway, please enjoy story!**

* * *

Sighing, I watched as the towns people bustled down the crowded streets. Taking a small sip of my hot chocolate, I calmly sat on the patio of the local cafe. Though it wasn't the best, old man Yoshi gives me a good deal since he runs the place. Silently I stopped my people watching and turned to the newspaper that was in my hands, reading a very interesting topic. "Monkey D. Luffy?" I questioned out loud as I looked at the poster sitting neatly in the printed paper.

"Looks like a new pirate" I turned to see the old man walking up behind me. He had a long grey hair and wrinkles littered his face, showing his many years. He was quite lanky and he walked around with a cane, seeing how his old legs could barely let him stand. His blue eyes were shining with life however as he smiled fondly at me. "And why is little Mayu here, sitting outside all alone?" he questioned, and I smiled lightly at him as well.

"You know my hobby Gramps, watching to see if we have any known people around" I said as I turned back to the paper, only to be smacked in the back of the head with a cane, causing my nogan to hit the table. "itte" I groaned as I rubbed my red forehead and turned to the culprit. "I'm not an old man you brat, I still have tones of life left in these bones" Yoshi said, and though he still had his smile, his eyes gleamed with annoyance. Gulping I stood up from my seat, my drink long forgotten.

"H-Hai" I stuttered, not wanting to piss off the man further. Chuckling, he turned and headed back into the cafe. Just before he disappeared, he stuck his head out the door. "I feel something is coming Mayu. Something big" and with that, the door closed behind him. I stood in my spot in confusion, not sure on how to react to that. "I think he's getting to old for his age, talking gibberish like that" I grumbled, still rubbing the back of my head where he hit me.

I walked off the patio and wondered the road, ignoring the many disgusted stares I got. Why, you may ask?

You see, I'm something you don't see ofter. With my big pointed ears, I'm one of the last elfs on earth. Plus my white eyes and curly pale hair was held in a high ponytail. I wore a murky green vest and a grey long-sleeved shirt. My pants were cargo pants and another strange thing? No shoes. For with the power of my devil fruit, I walk in the air. Usually.

Sighing, I pushed my black glasses higher onto my nose before turning down an alleyway. People think it's strange that I don't have a home, but I've lived alone for my whole life so... I don't really have a place called home.

I don't remember much, since I had amnesia at the young age of 5, but I do know my name is Levine Mayu and I'm 12 years old. That's it. Not my family, nor my home. I was found in a barrel floating in the water by some local fisherman, and I've stayed on this island ever since. Many scientists were confused at the news, see as how Elves have been extinct for about 400 years and there's no known island with them on it.

Except Marina Island, which has one. Me.

I guess I could have it worse. I mean, I've had people come up to me to see if I wanted to be at the circus, if I wanted to join their crew, and even Vice Admiral Garp come up to me to see if I was willing to join the marines! That was a long time of running and hiding before he had to leave. Gosh, just thinking about it makes me shiver!

Before, the sun disappeared as was replaced with the moon. I sat(Floated) by the harbor in thought as the moon shone on to the water. Stars littered the sky above and I watched as a one flew. "Shoot star, eh?" I mutter, looking back at the water. Believe me when I say that I would love to go on the ocean, sail with friends and go to new places. But I first need to make friends, then see if they want to sail the seas that are full of pirates, marines, and even the unexplainable! But nobody would want to do that on this island.

But most of all, I want to explore my past. We have a library here but nothing on Elves so I know little to nothing at all about my kind. It makes me think about so many things. Maybe my kind were strange and disgusting, maybe they were like nobles, or even scum that you wouldn't even want on your shoes. There's too many possiblities for me to comprehend what I even am!

Sighing, I placed my knees close to my chest and sighed. Maybe one day, I'll find friends who would like to be my family, who wouldn't mind that I'm an elf and treat me like I'm a _somebody,_ or even find out what an elf was and even is?!

"Maybe, just Maybe" I whispered into the dark night as I slowly leaned against the nearby barrel, sat on the ground to give my powers a rest, and slept in silence.

Little did I know that everything I had wished for, came true.

 **Disclaimer- I own only Mayu and any other OC's you find in this arc!**


	2. Chapter One

**So hello to everyone! I now have the first chapter posted of A Much Needed Home! I apologize for any mistakes or errors! I'm happy to post it and see if anyone will read my story! Now please enjoy!**

Yawning, I stretched my arms in the air before rubbing my eyes to get the sleep out. I opened my eyes to the rising sun and noticed a ship in the horizon. "So some of the pirates are coming here, eh?" I yawned again as I stood up, keeping my feet on the ground as I walked into town. Not too many people were awake at this hour, so it gave me sometime to go to a nearby fruit stand to get lunch and not get the looks of people in disgust.

I quickly walked over to a small stand that an older woman owned, and her name was Louise. She was Yoshi's wife and was very accepting of me so she smiled kindly as she already held out my bag of fruit. "Here Mayu! Tell my husband I say hi" she said with a warm smile and I nodded with my own matching smile as I took the bag. I bowed in thanks and turned to zoom to the cafe. With the help of my wind, I raced down the street to the small building. Coming to a stop in front of it, I quickly ran inside. I waved to old man Yoshi as he worked in the kitchen. I quickly grabbed a nearby apron and pad to write on.

I went over to the nearby table with a few regulars at it. Though they scowled at me, I smiled and began my job as a waitress. "Hello, and welcome to the Dine N' Dish Cafe! I'm Mayu and I'll be taking your order" I said, and they quickly mumbled what they wanted and I jotted it all down. Once written down, I lifted it into the air and with my powers, slowly sent it gliding towards the kitchen.

This went on for most of the day, and though people weren't happy with me, I still smiled and got their orders.

So when I went to one table and saw the teen that was on the wanted poster as well as five others, I smiled and said "Welcome to Marina Island! This is the Dine N' Dish cafe and I'm Mayu, your waitress for today! Are you ready for your orders?" I continued to smile as a few of them looked at my ears in shock, but Luffy the Pirate just smiled and shouted "MEAT!"

My eyes widened at his outburst before giggling and writing it down. "You got it! Everyone else?" I asked, looking at them. It was the green haired one who asked first. "What's with your ears?" he said, and the orange hair girl next to him smacked him over the head with a glare at his rudeness. Though I'm use to this question, I forced a smile. "I'm sorry, but I don't think you'd like it if I asked you why your hair is green to please do not ask personal questions."

At first they were surprised at my come back before everyone but the swordsman with green hair laughed. Even the blue haired girl, who looked very mannered, giggled behind her hand. Everyone else didn't care as they howled in laughter as the swordsman blushed in embaressment. "Brat" he growled, but my smile stayed strong as everyone told me their orders and once I was finished with them all, I ripped it off the pad and threw it into the air as I wondered over to the next table.

I didn't see their confused faces as I threw it into the air. I also didn't see their jaws drop as it sailed elegently across the room and into the kitchen. It seemed this amazed 'Luffy' and before I could introduce myself to next table, a shout behind me made me throw my pad into the air and quickly catch it before it hit a customer and they file a complant.

"Oi! How did you do that?!" Sweat dropping, I turned to the pirate and bowed. "I'm sorry, I'll be with you in a moment" I said before turning back people I was serving. Quickly writting down their order, I throw it into the air and turn to the pirate as it sails to the kitchen. "Is there a problem sir?"

"How do you do that?!" he shouts with stars in his eyes, pointing at the paper as it disappears into the kitchen. "I ate the Kaze Kaze no mi" I answer before a ding went off, signaling that the food was ready. Before any of them could answer me, I turned and walked over to the freshly cooked food.

Quickly I took the six plates and balenced them on my arms and one on my head. Bringing the food over to the pirate table, I gently set them in front of each induvidual person before bowing. "Call me over if you have any questions! I hope you enjoy the meal" and with that I trot away.

It was around lunch and the pirates were just finishing up their meals. Then again, it was pretty cool watching Luffy eat. I mean, where does it all go?! Sighing, I continued wiping a nearby table off as more and more people busled in. Everything was fine with nobody doing anything wrong. Just until I walked up to a table full of Bandits.

"Welcome to the Dine N' Dish! I'm Mayu and I'm going to be your waitress" I said with a kind smile. Though I knew they were going to be trouble. The leader sneered at me in disgust and I had to try hard not to cring at the alchoel in his breath. Looking around the cafe, he seemed to get annoyed by something.

"What the hell are you?! I dont want a brat freak to help me! I demand another server!"

Ok breath calmly, don't kill him or else you loose you job. Clinching my fists, I didn't notice how the cafe had gone quiet at this jerks little 'rant' and instead smiled sweatly. "I'm sorry sir, but I'm the only waitress here, so this 'brat freak' will be the only one to help you" I answered back, and everything was silent still as the bandits glarred and the leader stood up from his seat in front of me. He towered over me, as I was small for a 12 year old.

Looking down at me, he tried to look threatening. But I stood my ground as my smile morphed into a serious face, my eyes not full of happiness anymore. Instead it was replaced with a firey glare and I almost saw him stiffen at the intensity. "And to answer your first question, I'm probably the last elf in the ocean. Now you better sit down _sir_ before I take you and your group out."

His bandit friends laughed at my threat as he seemed to smirk. "So you think you can take down me and my group? HA!" he laughed before bending down to my face with a cocky smirk. "I've killed brats like you before."

Instead of looking threatened, I glarred harder. "Oh, their ain't no one like me" I said ferciley and the leader's smirk disappeared as he stood up straight once more. His group stood up behind him and they sneered. Calmly we walked out to the street and some of the customers filed out after us, probably wanting me to be beat. The pirates came out as well, but it seemed the blonde wanted to jump into the mix.

Calmly, I watched as the bandits stood in front of me. "Any rules?" I say and the leader laughs cockily. "No rules, but lets make a deal." I raise an eyebrow from under my glasses. "What do you offer."

"We will never come back if you win," I nod at his offer before gesturing to him to continue. "but if you loose, I get to kill you any way I want."

This seemed to cause the audiance to cheer, wanting nothing more than to see me die, as my bangs shadow my eyes. The Straw Hat seemed to frown at this as the females in the group gasp. The other three males in the group looked around them at the cheer crowd, surprised at the happiness in their yells.

Taking a deep breath, I looked up and nodded my head. "I accept your offer."

 **A/N Thank you for reading the official first chapter of A Much Needed Home! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did making it! Please comment, follow, favorite, whatever! Chapters will hopefully be longer!**

 **Bye-Bye! \\(-)/**


	3. Chapter Two

Ok, firstly I'd like to thank everyone who's read so far! I'm updating pretty randomly and once we get to the cannon stuff, I don't know how it'll go. Though I'll try my best!

I'd like to thank these people for

Favoriting- **.63, Merjin93, hinata95, Stalona, kiroroblue,** **kotono3**

Following- **Alder Niis, Daydream Cloud, .63, Kira Neami, Mercy Smith, hinata95, Morietachibana, Nona-018,** **kotono3**

Reviewing- **kiroroblue** , **and the two guests**

 **Now on with the story!**

I stood emotionless in the middle of the street, fists clinched as cheers surrounded me. The bandits in front of me were laughing, thinking they had won this fight. But they were so wrong. Calmly, I closed my eyes and spread my arms out at my sides. Everything quieted as everyone watched my strange movement. The bandit leader smirked.

"You think you'll win by doing that?! Hahahaha!" he laughed but I stayed calm. Once I didn't answer he growled. "You think you can ignore me? I'll show you brat!" and with that his followers charged, all running at me with their swords drawn.

 ** _Woosh!  
Swish!_**

Everything was silent as I stood behind my enemy, completely unharmed. I didn't move from my position and I heard murmuring from the people around us. But slowly I let my arms fall to my sides as the bandits stood behind me in a frozen position.

Opening my eyes, I let out a sigh and suddenly the bandits fell to the ground unconscious. Gasps sounded around me as the townspeople looked at the fall criminals in shock. I turned to the leader who was surprisingly still conscious and smiled while putting my hands behind my back.

"Please don't come again!" and with that I walked towards the restaurant doors. Just as I was about to enter, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see an angry woman. "You witch!" she shouted in my face and I would have grimaced at the spit that landed on my face if I wasn't suddenly punched in the face and pushed to the ground.

To say I was surprised was an understatement. Though the town didn't like me, they never hit me before. I guess they didn't know I could fight with my devil fruit. But that was definitely going to swell. Before I could get up, I felt someone grab my ear and pull it to get me up instead. I yelped in pain as a man sneered at me. "Why didn't that work?! We paid them for nothing!"

Wait, they paid the bandits to fight me?! Did they really want me gone that much...

Before I could do anything, the man holding my ear was kicked away and the crowd around me dispersed. Surprised, I looked up through my already swollen eye to see the pirates from before standing in front of me. They seemed pretty angry as the blue haired girl kneeled down in front of me with worry. "Are you alright?" she asked and all I did was nod in a daze.

"What are you pirates doing?!"

"Don't help the little witch!"

"She doesn't belong here!"

I sighed as I slowly got up off the ground. I saw that the straw hat wearing teen wanted to say something, so I quickly stood in front of the crowd and bowed. The crew and even the townspeople seemed confused by my action. "I am sorry for the burden I am" I said monotone and straightened once more. "I am ready for which ever punishment is put my way" I said, putting a hand over my heart and bowed my head.

"Oi! What ar-" "This is not for you pirates to discuss. Please stay out of business that is not of your concern" I interrupted as I turned to the blonde one who said it and gave him a glare. The pirates looked shocked at my personality switch and I quickly turned away once more so nobody would see my fearful face.

The towns people seemed happy with my exception and smirked as two men grabbed my arms and dragged my body away. I had my bangs cover my eyes so not to show the fear and tears that appeared as I disappeared from the pirates sight.

* * *

Meanwhile, the pirates we're all standing in place, staring at the elf girl as she was dragged away. They didn't understand why she would do something like that. They could tell she was strong because of the bandits that still laid passed out on the stone road. "I wonder why she would do that?" Nami said in a sad, confused voice.

"She must have her reasons" Zoro grunted as he leaned against the café with a serious face. "But we can't just let her get taken by the towns people! We don't know what they'll do to her!" Usopp said with concern. "What do you think Luffy?"

They all turned to the teen to see him still staring out to where they townspeople had taken the girl, his signature hat blocking his eyes from view to show he was thinking. (Scary thought)

"They weren't always like that to her"

Everyone jumped and turned to see an old man with a cane standing by the door to the café. He seemed to have a sad look as he watched the pirates. "Who are you?" Vivi asked politely.

"I am Hiro Yoshi, the adoptive guardian of Levine Mayu, that your elf girl" he said with sadness and the crew glanced at each other. "Why didn't you stop them from taking her" Sanji growled, angry that the man would let Mayu get taken. Though once the old man chuckled sadly, he knew there was more.

"She wouldn't dare let me or Louis do that. She's to protective" he said and gestured to the café. "Come. I have been waiting for you for a long time Monkey D. Luffy."

I felt empty as I sat in the middle of the town square, chains cuffed around my wrists and ankles. My shirt was off as the man behind me whipped at my back once again. The people around me watched in amusement at my agony, but they seemed to get bored now that my screams left and replaced silence except the crack of the whip.

I couldn't even scream anymore, all my energy gone from the few minutes they've been doing it. I could see Louis standing away from the crowd, he hands balled into fists as she watched them do this. I smiled lightly at her to show it was fine, but grimaced when the whip hit in between my shoulder blades. "Scream you witch!" the man whipping me shouted in fury, only to not get a reply.

Instead I watched as Louis turned and ran in the direction of the café. I chuckled lightly at this, seeing as how before she got back with the first aid kit, I would be released. Already I could feel the cuffs fall off as they unlocked them and I shakily stood up. I ignored the shouts and yells as I limped down the street. But I didn't head for the café. Instead I limped towards the nearby forest, holding my dislocated shoulder that someone had done when they were taking me to the whipping area.

But I sucked it up, for I knew I deserved it. You would agree, wouldn't you Hana?

 **A/N So... how was it? To fast? Not enough detail? Please review to tell me what you think! It's a lot of support!**

 **Bye-Bye! \\(*-*)/**


	4. Chapter Three

**Here is the newest chapter everyone! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited! It's awesome having people read my story's! Now please enjoy the chapter and I'll update again at some point!**

 **One with the story!**

The old man stood at the bar as the crew sat by it, all drinking as he washed a dish. "This village was a kind village, always a go to place in the Grand Line" he said as the crew silently listened to his explanation.

"It started seven years ago. One of our local fishing boats came in with a new find, saying they found it in a barrel" He looked down at the gass he was wiping with sad but joyful eyes. "She was so small when they handed her to me. Only five years old yet she looked two. She had a smile all the time, and became a favorite in the town. Her and my daughter were best friends..."

"Daughter?" Nami questioned and the man shook his head. "She's long gone. Four years ago, her life was taken" he said, and the crew eyes widened at his confession. "Her name was Hana, and she was just a little bit older than Mayu. They were like sisters thos two" he said and Luffy perked up. "What does this have to do with the townspeople hating her?" Zoro asked and though it was rude, the others were also curious.

Old man Yoshi was just staring at the glass in his hands still, though his eyes had a distant look. "It was a special day when it all happened. The anniversary of Mayu's appearance. The girls wanted to go into the forest near town, and before anyone knew, they had disappeared into the trees. And then they appeared"

The crew watched as Yoshi's face turned into one of disgust and anger. "'Soul Vortex' Raiden" he growled and Vivi gasped, causing the others to look at her. "He came to our kingdom as well! He was looking for something and tried to go to war with us" she said.

"Not something. Someone" Yoshi said and Vivi stiffened at this before giving him a shocked look.

"It's amazing how fast news travels across the sea, especially when it's about someone worth money" he said and everyone got the idea of where this was going. "This town was full of life and children when he appeared. He demanded to have the elf or else we'd regret it, but we still refused.

He took the children. He took them all and demanded that if we did bring her out, they would be taken from us. Then the girls came back and he grabbed Mayu and began taking her away when winds started to pick up around her and she suddenly was floating in the air with a storm brewing above her. With the children still on the ship, as well as Hana, the pirates were swept away out to sea" he said and everyone looked down in sadness or kept a serious face.

"Since the villagers blame Mayu, she blames herself as well. So as punishment she lets them do what ever they want to her" he explained. The crew's eyes widened and some even gasped. Luffy stood up from his seat, causing everyone to look at him. His eyes were shadowed and his fists clinched as he turned towards the doors and walked towards them.

"Oi. Where do you think you're goin' brat?" Yoshi called and before he could stop the rubbed teen, the crew stood up at well. Vivi looked unsure but one look at the others told you he was doing the right thing. "Oi, stop!" the old man called and the captain did.

"What am I doing?" he muttered and the tension was thick as he looked over his shoulder with a determined look. "Getting a new crew member."

Yoshi looked surprised at his words but you could see the happiness in his eyes for a moment. Before he could say anything else, the doors to the café burst open, nearly hitting Luffy if he hadn't stepped back. Everyone looked to see an older woman panting in front of them. He eyes held fear and she shook at the exhaustion in her bones.

"First Aid kit" she said and right away Yoshi nodded and hurried into the back of the kitchen. The crew watched as he returned with a kit and handed it to Nami. "You must help. Louis is too old to stitch" he said and the navigator gasped as she looked at the kit in her hands. "You mean..."

Before she could continue, Louis motioned for them to follow her and away they went, running after the surprisingly fast older woman.

They arrived at the town square to find everyone acting normal and happy, like there wasn't a pole in the middle of the town with fresh blood and rusty cuffs by it. Louis scanned the area around them while the crew stared at the pole in disgust and concern. "She's not here..." the older woman said as she breathed in needed breaths. Her legs finally gave out under her and she fell to her knees, causing Vivi to gasp beside her.

"Are you alright mam?!" she said but all she got as a shaky finger that pointed in the direction of the forest. Looking closer, the princess noticed the trail of blood dripping towards it. "Go help her," Louis gasped as she looked towards the trees in nervousness. "Please save her from this hell hole."

No more was said as the crew nodded and ran towards the forest, determined to find the young elf.

* * *

I stared out to sea, my eyes reflecting the sun. My glasses were gone, broken somewhere in town while my hair was out of it's ponytail and loosely flowing in the wind. My back was still bleeding and my arm hung limp by my body as my eyes scanned the horizon in envy. I sat in the fort me and Hana made so many years ago, both excited to go to sea.

 _"What do you want to do when you get older?" A small elf girl asked as her legs hung over the tree branch. The older girl beside her chuckled, her black short hair framing her young face perfectly. Her ebony eyes stayed on the horizon though as they watched the sun disappear in the distance._

 _"Well, I always wanted to travel" Hana confessed and the elf looked at her in curiousity. "Travel?"_

 _"Yeah, see the world. Find new places, go on adventures, maybe even find other elves!" she explained and Mayu gasped at this. "Others?!" Hana laughed at her adorable adoptive sister as she watched some birds fly over head and slowly shrink into the sun as they flew away. "Well yeah. If your here, there has to be others, right?" she said and smiled down at the small elf girl, who smiled in return._

I sighed at the memory as I sat in the same fort as that moment. Though it wasn't very elaborate, it was enough that the girls were happy with it. This became their second home, their secret, and their life was always here.

And now...

"OI!"

I nearly fell out of the small fort in surprise if it weren't for the wind catching me and setting back where I was. Looking down, I saw the pirates from the café standing under me. Sighing, I stood up and began to climb down rickety ladder. Though I limped most of the way and only used one hand, I made it to the ground safely and turned to the group of six. "What?" I snapped.

The orange haired girl walked towards me with a first aid kit in her hands and a soft smile placed on her face. "We came to help you" she said and I glared stubbornly at her. "No."

And she suddenly had a tick mark on her forehead as she grabbed my arm and dragged me to a nearby rock. "You're getting our help" she said and I glared at her again. "No! I don't need anyone's help! Just leave me alone!" I shouted and began to stand up when I felt an arm wrap around my waist _multiple times_ before lifting me into the air.

I screamed as I kicked and struggled out of the hold. "Let go!" I shouted, frustrated that they wouldn't leave me alone. "No" the straw hat teen said in a monotone voice as the others watched.

"Is she going to be ok?" Vivi muttered as Sanji lit a cigarette in his mouth and took a long drag. "He may be an idiot, but he has this way of persuading people" he said as he breathed out the cancered smoke. Everyone on the crew nodded as they watched the show in front of them, and Vivi suddenly felt relief.

I felt tears appear in my eyes, not noticing that the _rubber_ boy was actually being quite careful of my wounds. "Can't you tell this is suppose to happen!" I screamed and the pirate captain's frown deepened as he glared at me like I'm stupid. "Who would want to feel pain?!" he said, angered and I stopped my struggling as I tearfully glared back. "I KNOW SHE WOULD WANT ME TO FEEL PAIN!" I screamed again before it turned quiet.

"I-I know Hana would be mad if I didn't feel the same pain as she did that night..." I whispered as the teen gently put me on the ground, where I kneeled and slumped over with my shoulders shaking. "She didn't deserve to die, none of them did" I chocked out, tears falling to the ground. "I regret fighting back. If I had known they would do that, I would've went peacefully. But..."

I looked up at the group, tears streaming down my face. "I killed those kids with my stupid fear! Everyone of them died that day because I was selfish!" I shouted the last part, hearing it echo through the forest around us. Silence replaced the tense atmosphere before I heard foot steps coming towards me. I looked up to see Luffy standing in front of me, his eyes shadowed by his hat.

"Would she want this?"

I tensed at his words, hearing them over again in my head like they were foreign words to me.

 _"Mayu! Are you ok?!" the small black haired girl shouted as she ran over to the crying girl. Younger Mayu sniffled as she held her hand close to her. "H-Hana" she croaked out and the older girl grabbed her hand and looked at the small cut on it. They had been making dinner and Hana had left for a second, only to come back to find the younger crying on the ground. It seemed she thought she should cut some veggies for dinner._

 _The coal eyed girl gently grabbed her adoptive sister's hand to see a small cut, just deep enough to bleed. She smiled kindly as she brought the finger to her mouth and gave it a kiss, ignoring the faint taste of blood before pulling away to see the confused glassy eyes of Mayu. "There! Now we get a bandage and you'll feel all better!" she said and the younger smiled through her teary eyes. Hana helped Mayu up and guided her to the bathroom for a small bandage. Once it was placed over the cut, she kissed it once more before looking into Mayu's eyes._

 _"We wouldn't want you being hurt, now would we?"_

I felt the memory play over and over again in my brain before I slowly stood up, my eyes shadowed by my bangs. "She never use too," I answered truthfully, but before Luffy could say another thing, I looked up to the sky, which was slowly turning orange, showing how long we've been out here. "and I will never forget what she shouted to me when it happened."

 _"You need to live on, for us both. Get off this island and go on an adventure with your family. Accomplish the dream you've had for so long!" and with that, she ran from our hiding spot and waved to the pirates nearby. "Hey! Over here idiots!" And then she ran with them following. I quickly ran after them and once around the corner, I saw the thing I didn't ever want to see._

 _ **BANG!**_ __

 _The world had stopped as the bullet lodged into her chest, she let out a scream that echoed through out the town, and the light in her eyes dimed before she hit the ground._

 _"HANA!"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **So so what did you think? Learned a bit about Mayu's past! Though it might have been a bit rushed... Oh well! Please favourite, follow, and review since there such big motivation!**

 **Bye Bye! \\(*-*)/**


End file.
